This invention relates to a jeweler's saw vise which is used to hold relatively small and thin workpieces made from metal, plastic, wood, ivory, shell or other materials used in the craft or trade industries.
In the past a jeweler or craftsman would mount a bench block or bench pin in a standard jeweler's bench slot provided in a support or bench. The craftsman would hold the workpiece on the bench block with the fingers of one hand and would use the other hand to operate the saw in order to cut the workpiece. It was extremely difficult for the craftsman to hold the small workpiece on the bench block and in addition it was also difficult for the craftsman to cut the metal workpiece without turning or twisting same. Thus, inaccuracies in the cut could occur since the workpiece was not firmly held on the bench block. In addition, injuries could occur to the hand holding the workpiece as a result of the saw cutting the hand rather than the workpiece. Also as a result of the twisting & turning saw blades were more easily broken.
There has been a long felt need for a jeweler or other craftsman to have a vise which could hold relatively thin workpieces and which would permit the operator or craftsman to use a saw to cut or pierce the workpiece without causing any injury to the person and which would further permit the craftsman to open the vise to permit the workpiece to be turned in the vise for subsequent cutting.